


you accepted the request

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: incorrect seventeen quotes [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CLICK ON THIS FIC TO SEE THE JEONGCHEOL PIC SEOKMIN SENTJJDJ, Flirting, Fluff, I'm actually proud of this one, M/M, Pining, Twitter AU, but boy got moves though, originally posted on april 2nd 2018, seokmin is such a Local Twitter User, so i fucked up and the images inside disappeared but now theyre BACK!, there are pictures inside idk its like a twitfic but better, this is the 100th fic in the seoksoo tag!! we made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: Requests (1)Lee Seokmin @dokyeoom@dokyeoom:Hey! I don't think you know me but I think I just saw your man with someone else...@dokyeoom:16:46Do you want to let Lee Seokmin DM you? They won't know you've seen their message until you accept.Report conversation.DELETEACCEPT





	you accepted the request

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so. the picture inside this fic got deleted for like a month bc i deleted the source of the pic so now im back and reedited everything. so if youve been here before and like was confused bc you didnt know what you were supposed to see........ here they are
> 
> HELOOO back again with the seoksoo fic. i'm so happy that we've reached 100 fics!!!
> 
> also i am HEAVILY inspired by this tweet lmao  
> https://twitter.com/shutyourhell/status/979789276014510080
> 
> also it is now 3 am and imlosing sleep over this fic yall better NOT pay it dust

**Requests (1)**

  
**Lee Seokmin @dokyeoom**  
**@dokyeoom:** Hey! I don't think you know me but I think I just saw your man with someone else...  
**@dokyeoom:**

  
16:46

  
Do you want to let Lee Seokmin DM you? They won't know you've seen their message until you accept.  Report conversation.  
DELETE                                ACCEPT

 

You accepted the request

  
**@joshuahong** : what? hahahaha  
**@joshuahong** : i think you've got the wrong person  
17:38

  
**@dokyeoom** : Are you sure?  
**@dokyeoom** : Bcos I'm pretty sure the left one is your man  
17:56

  
**@joshuahong** : i'm very sure  
**@joshuahong** : i don't even have a man  
18:25

  
**@dokyeoom** : Niceee just trying to make that clear  
**@dokyeoom** : Those two in the pic are my friends who are very much dating each other  
**@dokyeoom** : Anyways hi I'm Seokmin  
18:32

  
**@joshuahong** : oh my god hahahaha  
**@joshuahong** : you really got me there  
**@joshuahong** : i'm joshua :)  
18:38

  
**@dokyeoom** : I'm glad!  
**@dokyeoom** : Yeah I gathered that part already  
18:40

  
**@joshuahong** : haha  
**@joshuahong** : how did you find me @?  
18:41

  
**@dokyeoom** : Ahh  
**@dokyeoom** : I think one of my friend retweeted the selfie you tweeted and I was like...  
**@dokyeoom** : Hmm.. I think I've seen him before. Then I clicked on your profile and realized that we go to the same uni  
18:43

  
**@joshuahong** : ahhh so that's how  
**@joshuahong** : what motivated you to slide into my dm then?  
18:47

  
**@dokyeoom** : What? I don't think I slid anywhere...  
18:51

  
**@joshuahong** : oh my god dhbdbshs  
**@joshuahong** : i mean what made you dm me?  
18:56

  
**@dokyeoom** : OOOHH... Hahahh  
**@dokyeoom** : Bcos I've seen you around uni a lot and idk  
**@dokyeoom** : I just always found you cute  
18:58

  
**@joshuahong** : wow you're really out there huh  
**@joshuahong** : i don't think i have seen you irl but if that's you on your pp  
**@joshuahong** : then i think you're p cute yourself  
18:59

  
**@dokyeoom** : Wait wait wait  
**@dokyeoom** : First, what's irl? Second, is pp profile picture? Third, yes. It is me on my 'pp'  
**@dokyeoom** : Fourth, thank you very much!!  
19:03

  
**@joshuahong:** hnghff oh my god  
**@joshuahong** : irl means in real life and yes pp is profile picture  
**@joshuahong** : also can i ask you something  
19:09

  
**@dokyeoom** : I learn new things everyday  
**@dokyeoom** : Of course! Can I ask something in return, though  
19:13

  
**@joshuahong** : lmao i guess you can  
**@joshuahong** : also before you ask lmao means 'laughing my ass off'  
19:14

  
**@dokyeoom** : I know what lmao means Shua  
19:14

  
**@joshuahong** : got a nickname for me already huh?  
**@joshuahong** : anyway can i tweet a screenshot of the first dm you sent me? it's too iconic to just let it be like that  
19:16

  
**@dokyeoom** : You can give me one too if you like  
**@dokyeoom** : Hahaha sure sure I'm sure people will try that out with their crushes  
19:18

_**NEW TWEET FROM @JOSHUAHONG** _

_**** _

  


  
**@joshuahong** : okay tweeted!  
**@joshuahong** : wait what  
19:25

  
**@dokyeoom** : Wait what what?  
**@dokyeoom** : OH  
**@dokyeoom** : Right. Thought it was already obvious from the start?  
19:29

  
**@joshuahong** : i mean you did call me cute  
19:31

  
**@dokyeoom** : so about my question  
19:33

  
**@joshuahong** : i think i already know where this is going  
19:33

  
**@dokyeoom** : Do you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow before class?  
19:33

  
**@joshuahong** : HAHAHA knew it  
**@joshuahong** : sure yeah mine starts at 8:30 hbu?  
**@joshuahong** : *how about u  
19:35

  
**@dokyeoom** : At 9. You know the coffee place beside the uni's library right?  
19:38

  
**@joshuahong** : that's the only cafe in campus seokmin of course i know  
**@joshuahong** : that's where i go to whenever i need caffeine after 25 hours working on an essay  
19:45

  
**@dokyeoom** : Aw I know how that feels  
**@dokyeoom** : That's kind of where I always see you at other than the library  
19:48

  
**@joshuahong** : why'd you never approach me then?  
**@joshuahong** : i mean since you found me cute and shit  
19:56

  
**@dokyeoom** : Bcos you're always with that other guy??? I don't know what his name is  
**@dokyeoom** : That's why I tried to test you with the picture earlier heheheh  
20:04

  
**@joshuahong** : ahhh you mean mingyu?  
**@joshuahong** : god he's like a brother to me  
20:06

  
**@dokyeoom** : Good to know  
**@dokyeoom** : Very good to know  
20:06

  
**@joshuahong** : wdym  
**@joshuahong** : what do you mean* god i forgot you're an abbreviation illiterate  
20:10

  
**@dokyeoom** : Smfom :(  
20:13

  
**@joshuahong** : what  
20:13

  
**@dokyeoom** : Stop making fun of me  
**@dokyeoom** : Now who's the abbrevation illiterate?  
20:15

  
**@joshuahong** : hhhhhmmmmmm  
20:23

  
**@dokyeoom** : ijkcdbm  
20:23

  
**@joshuahong** : what on earth even is that  
20:25

  
**@dokyeoom** : I'm just kidding, cutie  
**@dokyeoom** : Don't be mad  
20:25

  
**@joshuahong** : that was actually pretty lame  
**@joshuahong** : i am this close to cancelling our meet up tomorrow  
20:27

  
**@dokyeoom** : ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ  
**@dokyeoom** : :(  
20:28

 

**_NEW TWEET FROM @JOSHUAHONG_ **

  


**@joshuahong** : alright alright i won't  
**@joshuahong** : on second thought  
**@joshuahong** : i don't even know you why do i agree so easily  
20:34

 

 ** _NEW TWEET FROM @JOSHUAHONG_**  
  


**@dokyeoom** : Aaahhh I promise I'm nice!!  
**@dokyeoom** : I'll even buy you coffee. How does that sound?  
20:44

  
**@joshuahong** : how do i know you won't put poison in my coffee  
20:46

  
**@dokyeoom** : Aish you really think that low of me?  
**@dokyeoom** : I'll only put a little bit of love potion on it so you'll agree to go on a second date with me  
20:48

  
**@joshuahong** : who said tomorrow was a date?  
20:48

  
**@dokyeoom** : Your tweet did  
20:49

  
**@joshuahong** : right  
20:49

 **@dokyeoom:** (((;◔ᴗ◔;))) **  
** 20:49

 

* * *

 

 

"Joshua!" he hears an unfamiliar voice calls from the back of the coffee shop. He couldn't make out his face from this distance, but the waving hand clearly belongs to Seokmin. "Over here!"

Joshua walks toward Seokmin, who already has two cups of coffee ready; one hot (Seokmin's) and one iced with whipped cream and sprinkles (his).

Joshua decides that the quality of Seokmin's profile picture does him so dirty; Seokmin looks way better in real life. His picture doesn't capture the perfect curve of his lips, how sharp his jawline is, or how straight his nose is. God, Joshua could probably slide on that. From what he could see from the top of the table, Seokmin is wearing a black hoodie with what he could recognize as a France flag in the middle. His hair looks even softer than in his picture. He also realizes that they're both wearing black. 

"Please, take a seat." Seokmin says, handing Joshua his drink as soon as he sits down. They share a smile before he thanks Seokmin for the drink.

"Ah, I promised I'd buy you one." Seokmin says.

"Yes, you did. But how'd you know this drink is my favorite?" Joshua asks after realizing he never told Seokmin about which caffeine he likes.

"Let's just say a little bird told me," the man in front of him jokes which makes Joshua snort. He turns his head to the counter and sure enough, his friend Soonyoung—who apparently has been watching them with a smirk the whole time—is there. He waves at him.

"By a little bird you mean Soonyoung, right?" Joshua says, raising an eyebrow. Seokmin looks offended, though Joshua knows him enough to know that he's only faking it.

"Oh, come on. You could at least pretend I didn't give Soonyoung extra tips to know what your favorite coffee is." Seokmin actually pouts and well, Joshua just gives in.

"Alright, alright." Joshua says, starting over and pretends to be shocked at the drink he's holding. "Oh, my, Seokmin! How did you know this is my favorite drink?"

Seokmin laughs and then smirks at him playfully. "Ah, I had a feeling a pretty guy like you would take his coffee like this."

Joshua rolls his eyes. "You're a real flirt, aren't you?"

It's true. That's how they meet anyway; through an unusual pick-up line over Twitter DM. That reminds Joshua to tell Seokmin how much retweets he got overnight.

"Woah, it's at one hundred and twenty thousand likes already? 'shua, you're basically Twitter famous!" Seokmin says in genuine amazement.

"All credit goes to you!"

Seokmin laughs and Joshua thinks it's a pretty sight. He really hits the jackpot with this one.

"Even one my of my two friends I told you about replied to that tweet." Seokmin points at the tweet from a user called @SCoups. "Ah, he's shamelessly promoting himself. That's so him."

"They're a really cute couple, your friends," Joshua compliments as he takes another sip of his slightly bitter beverage.

"Yeah, wait until you're third-wheeling them. Honestly, it's like you're not even there. It's almost disgusting, to be honest."

Joshua doesn't believe it's that bad but he laughs anyway.

"You gotta introduce me to them sometime, then." Joshua says before realizing that he may have actually hinted that there's a possibility for a second date. He looks up at Seokmin and though the other man doesn't say anything, his eyes and smile indicates that he gets it.

Joshua changes the topic and they talk about class and hobbies and favorite girl group songs. Apparently Seokmin is majoring in Applied Mathematics & Statistics. He doesn't judge Joshua who's an EngLit kid and sings in a pub to pay for his dorm fee. Seokmin also loves to sing, but he mostly posts covers on Soundcloud—which Joshua will definitely search up later. They both love anime and agree to watch one when they're not busy with essays and side-jobs. They exchange KakaoTalk IDs so they won't bother to use DMs anymore.

Their coffee cups are now empty and the time on his phone reads 8:35, which means he's already late for class. Joshua promises to buy them a meal after class ends today and they part ways.

They meet again later that day and Joshua learns in the short hours he spent with Seokmin that Seokmin likes to clap and throw his head back when he laughs and when he smiles it reveals pretty dimples that makes Joshua dizzy with warmth. He also learns that Seokmin is a crackhead. He's loud and obnoxious, but not to the point that it's unbearing. Seokmin is the complete opposite of Joshua; Seokmin is the sun and Joshua is the moon. But they click really well and Joshua hopes this will be a start of something; be it a lasting friendship or a blooming romance. He really likes Seokmin and would definitely like to keep him in his life.

Joshua's not in love, far from it, but he's definitely infatuated and curious about the man he only knew exists yesterday.

He walks into his shared dorm room with Mingyu and finds the other man giving him a knowing smile.

"What?" Joshua asks immediately.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie and we both know it." Joshua helds his hands up and wiggles his fingers; ready to tickle the truth out of Mingyu.

The taller man gives up before Joshua even reaches his bed.

"Alright. alright!" Mingyu says as he pulls up his phone. "I tweeted a pic of you and that Twitter guy that Soonyoung sent me and it already got ten thousand likes."

Joshua rolls his eyes. He can't believe his friends are using him to be famous. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because who else are you going to rant about your first date to?" Mingyu states. And he's kind of right, Joshua guesses. "Now, spill."

And so Joshua spills.

 

* * *

 

_**NEW TWEET FROM KIM MINGYU** _

 

_**** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this!!!
> 
> hmu on Twitter @iovecheol (aimed for lovecheol but that gold's been taken by some eggs fuck)
> 
> comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated!!!! i need validation lmao dndndndj
> 
> honestly comments seriously make my day and motivates me to be a better writer HHHHHNGH


End file.
